homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102215-Forgiveness in the worst way
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 16:43 -- CC: Hey CC: Uhh CC: Buzz CC: I'm sorry CC: Still SO: T.T . o O ( You do not reciprocate my feelings. you have no reason to apologize. ) CC: But I kind of do CC: I guess my horns did grow into my brain or something SO: T.T . o O ( Y-you do reciprocate them? ) CC: ...not,not really, I mean I need to apologize CC: For that too CC: Profusely SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Stop apologizing. ) CC: I let it slip by me though CC: all those rules you told me about your culture CC: All those rules you kind of broke SO: T.T . o O ( That is irrelevant. ) CC: Waspn't that like, taboo ten times over? CC: That I practically pushed you into SO: T.T . o O ( I said it's irrelevant ) SO: T.T . o O ( This is my own fault. ) SO: T.T . o O ( My culture, the rules. They were there for a reason ) SO: T.T . o O ( to protect me from hurting like this. ) SO: T.T . o O ( This pain is my just reward for my transgressions. ) CC: No, it's not CC: It shouldn't be CC: The rules are cruel CC: It's not protection, it's the reason it hurts so much CC: As well as, me being dumb SO: T.T . o O ( It's fine ) SO: T.T . o O ( There was only one way this would go. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I am flushed for you. ) SO: T.T . o O ( You do not reciprocate. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Regarldess of my cultural mores ) SO: T.T . o O ( or taboos ) SO: T.T . o O ( In the end ) SO: T.T . o O ( it doesn't even matter. ) CC: It matters to me CC: Gag me with a bulge CC: Is there something I can do? CC: To ease the pain, I guess CC: I don't guess SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I know myself. ) CC: Just SO: T.T . o O ( Any attempts to comfort me I will end up taking as flushed affections. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Even though I know I am not the object of your desire. ) SO: T.T . o O ( It is probably better that I just endure this alone, the way I have endured everything else. ) CC: There's gotta bee a platonic way to make up for this CC: Maybe get back to helping with Serios? SO: T.T . o O ( Oh god. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Serios ) SO: T.T . o O ( I must apologize to him ) SO: T.T . o O ( regardless of my feelings for you, he is still the one who completes my primer. ) SO: T.T . o O ( And I must pay for these flushed infidelities. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 16:59 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Libby